Remember My Love and Let the World Burn
by CharlotteAshmore
Summary: Set in 05x12 Remember. Daryl hates Alexandria, feeling as if he's going to suffocate at any moment. The only thing he hates more is the mask Carol has opted to wear. Can he find her again, buried beneath the layers, or will he risk losing her for good?


**Disclaimer:** Yeah, you know the drill. Don't own a single thing affiliated with The Walking Dead (Unless you count the ever-expanding pile of TWD merch I've taken to collecting *wink*). No copyright infringement intended. This is just for fun :D

 **Tags:** *Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier, *Daryl Dixon, *Carol Peletier, *Rick Grimes, *Glenn Rhee, *Alexandria Safe Zone, *AU – Canon Divergence, *05x12 Remember, *Angst, *Smut, *Maybe a little Fluff if you squint, *Plot bunnies will be the death of me!

 **Summary:** Set in 05x12 Remember. Daryl hates Alexandria, feeling as if he's going to suffocate at any moment. The only thing he hates more is the mask Carol has opted to wear. Can he find her again, buried beneath the layers, or will he risk losing her for good?

 **A/n:** One of these days, the plot bunnies are going to eat my brain like a gooey walker snack. Here's one that's been tormenting me for a while now. This o/s is for two very special ladies … my Linda, I love you so much, darling. You don't know what your friendship means to me. And Bug … I hope this brightens your day. I know how difficult things have been lately and this is an effort to cheer you up, sweetness. Love you both! Hope you enjoy!

 **Remember My Love and Let the World Burn**

By:

CharlotteAshmore

There was nothing more he loved than to be outside, to have the sun on his face, the wind lifting the ends of his long hair, to have that sense of freedom in an oppressive world. His hawk-like gaze swept the street as he stood on the porch of the house they'd been given. It was supposed to be safe in Alexandria, yet he felt as if the walls surrounding the modest community were closing in on him. He could see Rick's retreating form as he ventured further away from the house, remembering how his brother had encouraged him to explore, to get to know the strangers who'd been far too sheltered for entirely too long.

Daryl lifted his crossbow in his arms, the weight in his hands comforting, familiar. He dropped onto the railing of the porch and pulled in a deep breath, trying to quell the panic tightening his chest. _Breathe, Dixon._ He'd lived in a prison, surrounded by bars and fences, for the better part of a year, but this was the true cage, and he'd never felt more trapped. He hadn't lied to that woman, Deanna, when she'd interviewed him. He had freely admitted he was here for one reason … his family. Carl and little Asskicker needed safety, stability, somewhere to call home without the threat of walkers feasting upon them in their sleep. And he wouldn't abandon them. The short time he'd been apart from his family, believing them to be dead, had been some of the darkest moments in his life. He'd been alone.

It wasn't the first time. All his life, even when surrounded by people, he'd felt alone, never fitting in with others. It had taken the end of the world to make him see … he needed someone. They'd crept into his heart one by one and found a place there. He felt needed, respected for the first time in his life, loved even. He couldn't lose that again. He couldn't lose _her._ Carol. Daryl's eyes closed briefly, pulling her image to the forefront of his mind.

How many times had he nearly lost her now? He was beginning to lose count. The quarry when he'd been gone, walkers swarming over their camp, that had been the first. He'd returned from Atlanta with Rick, T-Dog and Glenn to find her terrified, clutching Sophia close to her side as she sought a safe place to hide. And he didn't think he'd ever forget the fear and panic he'd felt when he'd heard her scream that night on the farm. She'd been seconds away from death when he'd hauled her onto his bike and sped away, the world burning behind them.

A shudder passed through him, his brows drawing low over his eyes as he thought back to that day in the tombs when he was sure she was dead and all he'd find was either her mangled and mutilated body or worse … her reanimated corpse, the light gone from her lovely azure eyes. The thought of having to put her down had tormented him for weeks, even after he'd found her alive, weak and dehydrated … but alive. His memories continued to plague him. Coming back to the prison to Rick's betrayal, the man having left her alone, banishing her away from her family, from _him_. Finding her after Terminus. He'd completely lost his shit. Having nearly died at the hands of those cannibals, his last thoughts had been of her. He'd been resigned, only to have her save them all. The feel of her in his arms, her scent surrounding him … it had felt like coming home.

Daryl's fingers moved absently as they worked to tune his weapon. At the time, he had just been happy to have her back at his side. It wasn't until it was quiet and he'd had a chance to observe her closely that he'd been able to read the soul-deep desolation in her eyes. Something had happened to her out there on the road with Tyreese … something bad. Carol had never been one to keep things from him. He was her confidant, her best friend. She claimed she just wanted to forget, to move on and start over, but he could see it. She was ready to run. And that was something he couldn't accept.

She'd nearly succeeded back at the church. If he'd been moments later. If he hadn't been watching her so closely, she would have run from him. They'd ended up in Atlanta, searching for Beth, and he'd nearly lost her again when those assholes had run her over.

 _Be safe_ _…_

 _Nine lives, remember?_

His precious girl was running out. Carol needed Alexandria for herself, whether she wanted to admit it or not. She'd been through so much. Hell, they all had. But if she didn't allow herself to heal, she would run again, and he couldn't have that. He didn't want to have to choose between his family and the woman he loved, the woman he knew he couldn't live without. There was no doubt in his mind he'd follow her. And so, he would suffer this new cage and the walls pressing in on him … for _her._

Daryl pulled the string tight through the pulleys as the front door opened and the object of his deepest desires stepped out and straightened the light blue cardigan she wore. "Time to punch the clock and make the casseroles," she chirped with false happiness, her smile in place.

He did a double take. _Th' fuck?_ The corners of his eyes drew taut as they narrowed, his lips parting in horror _. What the hell is she wearing?_ It wasn't that she didn't look nice in those tan slacks, white button down and blue cardigan. She'd look beautiful in a burlap sack. But this wasn't her. This wasn't _his_ Carol. And those shoes! Ugh! It almost reminded him of how she'd been when he'd first met her that day at the quarry. Only her eyes with their world-weary glint showed him the woman she'd become. Where were her cargos which hugged her waist and molded to her heart-shaped ass to perfection? Where were her layers, her tank which showed him just a hint of the sweet valley between her breasts? Where were her sexy as fuck boots with all those buckles? He was moments away from hauling her back inside and making her change. "What?" he grunted, not trusting himself to say more.

She smiled. "Make dinner for the older people, moms who need a break, people who can't cook. Get to meet a lot of the neighbors that way."

Daryl's hands stilled on the crossbow as he continued to stare at her as if he didn't know her. Who the hell was this woman and what had she done with his Carol? "A'right," he scoffed as if he couldn't care less if the ninnies of this town couldn't cook.

Carol focused her sharp gaze on him, tilting her head to the side as she pursed her lips in displeasure. "Have you taken a shower yet?" she asked, knowing full well he hadn't. There were still streaks of grime covering his bare arms and what looked to be dried mud just beneath his jaw.

He averted his gaze, resuming his task. "Mhmm," he murmured in a placating tone.

She eyed him skeptically. "Daryl, take a shower," she replied in a no-nonsense tone. "I'm going to wash that vest. We need to keep up appearances, even you." Knowing she needed to check in with Olivia at the food pantry, she gave him her back, moving down the porch steps and onto the sidewalk. She knew he wouldn't listen to her, but she didn't have time to argue with her stubborn redneck.

"I ain't startin' now," he growled.

"I'm going to hose you down in your sleep!" she teased.

Daryl snorted, his eyes following her path. "You look ridiculous!" he called after her.

A smug smile tugged at her lips as she glanced over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him.

*.*.*

Daryl didn't know how long he remained on the porch, quietly observing the community. He'd seen Rick go outside the gate, no doubt to do a perimeter check to see for himself if his family would be safe there in Alexandria. Glenn, Tara and Noah had gone off with a few of the mealy-mouthed townsfolk. He didn't like the looks of them at all. They reminded him of over-privileged collage boys born with a silver spoon in their mouths. Carol must have finished with her stupid casserole duty, because she stood quietly talking to Maggie and Michonne and that Deanna woman. His nails bit into his left arm, feeling the anxiety hum beneath his skin. His woman was wearing that fake smile again. It made him itch to haul her away and talk some sense into her, but he knew he wouldn't. He couldn't take the chance of her running.

He left his perch on the porch rail, settling his bow on his right arm. Even its comforting weight couldn't soothe him now. He found himself on the sidewalk, gravitating towards her. Now that he'd ventured from the house, she'd probably want to drag him along with her to explore the town. _Not fuckin' likely_ , _woman,_ he growled inwardly. He kept his eyes on her, scrutinizing her with his gaze as if he could unravel the mystery surrounding this new version of her if he stared hard enough.

The hunter's steps slowed as the gate opened and Glenn preceded his little group into the compound. Deanna's kid – he really didn't give a damn what his name was, nor did he wish to learn it – said something to Glenn, causing the man's shoulders to tense, but he was still too far away to hear what he'd said. That itch suddenly morphed into a slow burn. His eyes flickered to Carol, willing her to stay where she was. Something was fixing to go down and he didn't want her in the middle of it.

He inched closer, the argument between Glenn and the boy escalating. He wasn't worried for his friend, knowing Glenn could handle himself. It was the little punk who'd let them in the gate yesterday who worried him. He wouldn't put it past Nicholas to jump to his partner's defense and blindside Glenn. The boy got right in Glenn's face. It was then Tara and Noah tried to intervene, warning him away. His hackles rose, and he could see Carol, from the corner of his eye, reach for her knife which was no longer there. The burn became an inferno as the boy pushed Glenn, but still he held off … waiting. Deanna ran forward, intercepting her son, inquiring as to his problem, but Daryl knew it would do no good. The boy clearly had something to prove, threatened as he was by the new group.

"This guy's got a problem with how we do things," the little bastard sneered, turning to his mother. "Why'd you let these people in?"

Glenn answered for her. "Because we actually know what we're doing out there."

That set the boy off, swinging at Glenn with a closed fist. Deanna yelled for him to stop as he swung, but Glenn ducked and came back with a hard right to his mouth. _Good job, Short Round!_ Then Daryl's instincts proved correct, Nicholas dropping his gear to join the fray. Daryl rushed forward and tackled him to the ground, planting a hand in the center of Nicholas' chest, knocking the wind from him and holding him there with little effort. All the while Deanna called for order.

"That is enough!" the woman seethed.

Rick rushed in through the open gate, grabbing Daryl's arms and pulling him away from his intended target, pushing him back. "Whoa! Let's not do this now!" he said lowly.

"Tell _him!"_ Daryl growled, pointing a finger at Nicholas where he remained on the asphalt.

Rick pushed him back, and Daryl prowled restlessly back and forth, his cold blue stare never leaving the little punk as he sputtered and pulled himself to his feet. His ears rang, his vision red, unable to hear the speech the former congresswoman felt she needed to make.

Rick shot a look at Carol, his eyes pleading with her to help get their hunter back under control. She intercepted his look and darted around several others until she reached them, her hand coming to rest on Daryl's forearm. He didn't flinch, knowing it was her. She was the only one who would dare touch him when he burned with rage, confident he wouldn't hurt her.

"Daryl," she hissed quietly. She didn't need to say more, his name and the warning so evident in her voice more than enough to help him calm. He reined it in, though he couldn't quite cease his panther-like prowling.

Carol picked up his crossbow from the ground and settled the strap on her shoulder as Deanna continued with her little speech. She didn't need him losing his temper and shooting anyone. How would that look?

It was when the woman offered Rick and Michonne the job of constable that he found he'd had enough. Their quiet acceptance was the last straw. It meant without a doubt that they were staying in Alexandria.

*.*.*

Carol followed him into the house and laid his crossbow on the dining room table before turning to face him, crossing her arms over her chest. "What was that all about?" she hissed, her own anger at his behavior rising to the fore.

Daryl turned his back on her and disappeared into the kitchen to avoid having to answer her. He filled a glass from the tap and chugged it.

"Daryl …"

"Whatcha want me t' say, woman?! Y' think I was gonna stand there and watch that asshole jump Glenn from behind?" he growled, slamming the glass down on the counter more forcefully than he'd intended.

Carol pinched her lips tightly, frustrated that she didn't seem to know how to talk to him anymore. "Daryl, we have to keep up appearances right now. We –"

"Fuck appearances, Carol!" He stalked around the kitchen island and plucked at the blue cardigan he found so offensive. "Is that what this is? Y' tryin' t' make 'em think this is who y' are?" he sneered.

"If that's what it takes!" she shouted back at him, losing her calm composure. "How much longer do you think the children would have survived out there, Daryl? They need this place! _We_ need this place."

" _I_ don't need a damn thing!" Which was an outright lie, but he was too angry to see reason at the moment.

His gaze swung to the back door as it opened to admit Rick, Judith on his hip, and Michonne. "Everything alright in here?" he asked, moving to the refrigerator to retrieve a jar of applesauce for his daughter. "We could hear you yelling out in the street."

Daryl shot him a flinty-eyed look, grabbed Carol's hand and hauled her towards the stairs.

Michonne's brows raised, a hint of amusement rather than worry in her dark eyes. "I don't think I've ever heard them argue."

"Seriously?" Rick asked, somewhat in awe. He hadn't thought there was a member of the group who hadn't heard one of their arguments. "Well, it's not something you want to be a part of. Take my word for it."

Her lips spread into a wide grin. "With all that unresolved sexual tension between them, they have to find a way to blow off steam somehow."

She took the baby from him, cooing softly while he went in search of a spoon. "Noticed that, did you? I think they're the only ones who don't see it."

Michonne snorted. "They'll work it out eventually."

Rick groaned. "In the meantime, let's clear out and go to Glenn and Maggie's."

"Good idea."

*.*.*

"Daryl, where are we going?" Carol asked, trying to keep up with his longer stride as he pulled her along after him up the staircase. "Would you slow down please, before I twist an ankle?"

"Wouldn't be in danger o' twistin' an ankle if y' wasn't wearin' them ugly shoes! I'm tryin' t' find some place for us t' talk without th' entire group bustin' in on us." He turned right at the top of the stairs, his brow furrowing in confusion and anger as he was confronted with a row of closed doors. "I don't even know what's up here, for fuck's sake!"

Carol smirked, pointing to the second door on the left. When they'd arrived, he'd acted almost afraid to touch anything downstairs. She had to admit it was the nicest home they'd ever stayed in, even before the turn. He'd thrusted his pack towards her and let her find a place for it, setting up watch near a window which overlooked the street. She had placed it in the spare bedroom across from her own, unsure if he would want to share with her now that they had enough space between the two houses for them each to have their own.

Daryl barreled through the door and froze, seeing the sparkling clean surfaces and the glass enclosed shower. Carol followed him in and shut the door behind her, turning the lock on the brass knob. Now she had him exactly where she wanted him. They wouldn't be disturbed there.

"What're y' playin' at, woman?" he glared at her suspiciously.

"I believe you wanted to continue our conversation without interruption," she retorted, spreading her hands outward as she shrugged.

He glanced around him, feeling trapped.

"And … you really need a shower, Daryl," she smiled, wrinkling her nose at him.

His hands clenched at his sides as he stalked ever nearer, crowding her against the door. "And you need t' get rid o' this crap. This ain't you," he growled, pulling at the cardigan still clinging to her shoulders.

Carol rolled her eyes. "I don't see why you have to be so stubborn. I know you hate it here, Daryl, but we need to do this … for the children. In order to do that, we cannot go around showing our true selves. Which means you can't attack people in the middle of the street, nor can you walk around stinking of walker guts. Appearances," she snapped.

"Is that what you're doin'? Dressin' like y' still married t' Ed? Playin' th' part o' th' bruised an' broken housewife? That. Ain't. You!" he snarled, pressing his filthy brow to hers. "You're strong, woman. Y' could take this place with little effort all on your own." He pulled the cardigan from her and tossed it into the wastebasket next to the toilet. "Cain't stand seein' y' playin' this charade."

"It's necessary," she argued.

"It ain't!"

"We need these people to trust us, Daryl."

He growled. "Fuck 'em! Y' don't need anyone but your fam'ly … _me."_

He caught her hands in his when she went to push his vest off his shoulders, his thumbs caressing the delicate tracery of veins in her wrists. "Shower," she commanded, nodding towards the stall.

"No!"

"Daryl …" She closed her eyes, trying not to give into the wealth of feelings his touch evoked. "I'm trying. You said we could start over. So, I'm trying … for the children, for the group, for _you_. It's so hard when all I want to do is run. But you asked me to stay, and I don't know if I'm strong enough to walk away from you again."

His heart thundered in his chest as he reached up to brush away her tears. He knew far too well how much it had cost her to admit her feelings to him. Because he felt it too. Yet, he was tired of running from it, from _her_. They couldn't go on this way. They'd lost so much, he wouldn't risk losing her again. "I can't lose y', woman. The last time nearly destroyed me, Carol. Y' can't run from me … but y' can't hide either. I want _my_ Carol back, not this imposter." He laid her hands against his chest and leaned in close to her ear, his warm breath teasing her. "Give me back my woman."

Her breath caught, a shiver tripping up her spine as he pressed into her, burying his face against her throat. "Y-Yours?"

"Mine," he growled, nipping gently at her pale flesh. "Mine. Don't push me away anymore. Since y' came back, that's all you've done, an' it's killin' me. I need you. I never knew how much until Rick sent y' away." He brought his lips to hers, feeling her tremble in his arms as he kissed her gently. "I love you, Carol."

A sob tore from her throat as he gathered her to him. "I never meant … I would never purposely hurt you. So much has happened, so much pain and death and … I don't know who I am anymore."

His hand smoothed over her short curls as he held her close, reveling in the feel of her in his arms. "I know that. You'll talk t' me when y' ready. Y' can't keep all that pain bottled up inside. Not you. Y' think y' can, but I know you, woman. It'll eat y' alive."

Carol wept silently, her hands fisted at his sides in the dingy material of his shirt. Her heart ached, to finally have his love, to know he was finally ready to have her love him in return. Yet, she was afraid her past mistakes would take it all away from her. "I-If you knew what I'd done … what I'd been forced to do out of necessity … you'd change your mind. I'm worse than the walkers, Daryl. They're mindless eating machines, incognizant of their actions. I _knew_ what I was doing."

He sighed, rubbing his cheek atop her soft crown. "Ain't nothin' gonna change th' way I feel about y', woman. What y' did … it's in th' past. Y' think I'm proud o' some o' th' stuff I did out there? We all make choices. Some of 'em bad, some good. We gotta live with 'em an' move on. Ain't got no other choice." He tipped her chin up to meet his gaze, the rough pads of his fingertips brushing away her tears. "I ain't gonna judge you, no more than you'd ever judge me."

"A fresh start?" she asked, her lower lip trembling. "How do I start over after I've killed a child, Daryl?"

He lifted her in his arms, setting her down on the wide counter next to the sink and bringing them face to face. He chewed at the inside of his lip as he regarded her, seeing her eyes awash with pain, his heart breaking for her. "Y' ain't gotta tell me if y' ain't ready," he whispered gently, pressing his brow to hers as he stood in the vee of her legs, wishing he could do something … _anything_ … to rid her of her burdens.

She nodded shakily and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Yes, I do. I love you, Daryl. I have for so long, and we can't start over with this between us."

Daryl sat next to her and took her hand, twining their fingers together. "A'right. Still ain't gonna change how I feel about you," he insisted. It was the truth. Nothing would ever make him see her as the monster she believed herself to be.

She was quiet for a long moment, taking comfort in the warmth of his palm pressed to hers, but she was still nearly out of her mind with worry. How could she stand to see condemnation in his smoky blue eyes.? A final rejection as he turned away from her forever. His thumb brushed over hers, lending his strength, giving her the courage to tell him her darkest secrets. "I came back to the prison," she began, trying to ignore the burning in her chest as she forced the words past her frozen lips. "After the governor had come and destroyed our home, I came back. I had to see if you were ok … if the children had survived … our family. It didn't matter that I'd been sent away; I just had to see for myself. It was gone, walkers streaming into the yard, the block on fire. So, I ran into the woods, trying to track as you'd taught me. I had to see if I could find any of you."

Tears continued to fall unbidden from her lashes, the memories of her home sometimes too much to bear. The prison had been their refuge, the first home they'd had since the farm. It was where she'd left her old self behind and grown into who she always thought she could be. Where she'd found friendship, love, companionship, an acceptance and respect she'd never known before. And it had all been taken from her, first by a man she loved as a brother, and then by a madman bent on destruction. "I found Lizzie and Mika, hiding with Judith. There were walkers nearby, and the girls were trying so hard to be silent." Her fingers tightened on his as her watery gaze met his. "Daryl, when I found them, Lizzie had her hand over Judith's mouth, trying to stifle her cries. It's how I knew where they were. If I hadn't heard the baby's cries, I know Lizzie would have killed her."

He stared down at her, horror dimming his eyes. "Asskicker's just a little baby …"

"I should have suspected then … no, I should have suspected before I was banished. Lizzie thought of the walkers as people. I caught her one day at the fence … naming them, feeding them rats she'd caught in the tombs. But I overlooked it as her way of coping with Ryan's death. I had so many other things going on what with the sickness and looking after everyone. It's my fault, Daryl."

Daryl wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. "Ain't your fault. She was sick. How were y' supposed t' treat somethin' like that when it's a struggle t' find medicine out there? Not t' mention, a shrink? How'd y' find Tyreese?" he asked, encouraging her to keep going.

Carol sighed heavily. "He found us. He'd left the kids for just a short time to take care of the walkers. He was surprised to see me, but happy all the same. It's what made me realize Rick hadn't told him I'd been the one to kill Karen and David." She averted her gaze and tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't allow it, his arms tightening about her slender frame. "They were suffering, Daryl. It was Dale all over again. David was too far gone. You could hear the blood rattling in his lungs, and Karen … she held so tightly to my hand. She begged me to end her, to take away the pain. She pleaded with me not to let her turn, not to let her hurt anyone. I figured if I burned the bodies, it would prevent the spread of the disease. Unfortunately, it was too late. There was no stopping it."

"Fuck! How could she put that on y' like that?!" he growled, anger bubbling in his chest. "Rick's out in th' yard playing Farmer Ted, an' you're havin' t' pick up his slack. What y' did was a kindness, an' he banished y' for it."

"Daryl, stop. He thought he was doing the right thing. It's in the past. I've forgiven him. It's just going to be a little harder to forget." She chuckled bitterly. "He's a part of our family. Sometimes, family does really stupid crap, but we forgive and move on. That's what we need to do now."

He nodded, heeding her advice. She'd always been the most forgiving person he knew. "You savin' all our asses at Terminus didn't hurt neither."

"No, I suppose not."

He let his right hand travel up the length of her arm, coming to settle against the ivory column of her neck. "Y' ain't gotta tell me no more if y' don't want t'. I can kinda guess what happened."

Carol shook her head where it rested against his broad shoulder. "No. Whatever you can imagine is nothing compared to the reality." She drew in a deep breath, gathering her courage to tell him the rest of the tragic story. "We followed the tracks, intent on finding this safe haven being advertised. Sanctuary for all? I knew it was too good to be true. The children needed to rest, Ty was exhausted, so we looked for a place to hole up for a while. We found this little cottage in a grove of pecan trees. It offered fresh well water, gas to cook with, and food in the pantry. Not much, but enough for our needs. It gave the girls a sense of normalcy they desperately needed."

Daryl rubbed his cheek against her hair. She was his normal, what he needed to make it through the day, and she had no idea. "Would y' have stayed if things had been different?"

"No. I had to find you and the others. I couldn't rest until I knew for certain my family was safe. But our peace there in the grove didn't last long. The next morning, I went down to the kitchen to fix breakfast, and … Lizzie was outside playing … with a walker."

"Th' fuck?"

"I ran outside and killed it, and she was furious with me. She said I'd killed her friend." Carol nestled closer to him, needing his warmth as a cold chill of fear skittered along her spine. "I should have known then how sick she was. I tried to talk to her … so did Ty, but our words seemed to fall on deaf ears. She was ok, at least I thought she was at the time. That afternoon, she promised to watch over her sister and Judith while Tyreese and I went to check the snares. We weren't gone that long … maybe a half hour, but it was enough. I knew something was wrong. Don't ask me how. It was just a feeling deep in my gut. The blood was still fresh, dripping from her knife and coating her hand from where she'd stabbed little Mika in the chest." The last was nothing but a horrified whisper as she sobbed into the crook of his neck. "She wanted her to turn, to show us she was still a person. She killed her sister, and planned to do the same to Judith. What was I to do, Daryl?"

"Fuckin' Christ, woman! Y' did what y' had t' do," he murmured stroking a hand over her soft hair, feeling tears prick his own eyes for what she'd endured. "She was sick. This ain't your fault."

"It is!" she hissed. "I should have never left her alone with the girls. I should have been watching her! I made Ty take Judith and Lizzie into the house so I could put Mika down." She sobbed harder. "Tyreese put her in her room, but how long would that last? I couldn't make her a prisoner, I couldn't leave with her – we never would have made it on our own, especially when I was afraid to close my eyes around her – and she couldn't be around other people. What choice did I have, D-Daryl? I buried them both. How many children am I going to be forced to lose?" she wept, her fingers curling into his shirt, needing his steady presence to ground herself. "I loved those little girls. Rick was right not to want me near his children. They're not safe with me. I-I can't protect them."

"Bullshit," he spat. "What happened t' those little girls ain't your fault. What happened to Sophia wasn't your fault, Carol. Nothing could have helped Lizzie, an' y' need t' stop beatin' yourself up about it."

Her tears dried, leaving a cold numbness around her heart she feared would never thaw. "I wanted to die too, Daryl." She felt him tense, and covered his lips with her fingertips as he opened his mouth to protest. "I did. That night, I confessed to Tyreese. I told him I'd been the one to murder Karen and David. I slid my gun across the table to him, wanting so badly to end it. I just wanted the pain to go away. I didn't want to _feel_ anymore. And then Ty, being the loving compassionate man he was … he forgave me. How could he forgive me when I can't forgive myself?"

Daryl tipped her chin up, his heart aching to see such self-loathing in her cerulean eyes. "Y' will. You'll never forget, but one day you'll find it in your heart t' forgive yourself. You'll see y' did th' right thing. Y' were protectin' Asskicker and Tyreese … yourself. There's no treatment for what was wrong with that girl, Carol. She woulda hurt someone else," he said gently. He cupped her pale cheek in his warm hand, his thumb caressing her cheek where her tears had made salty tracks against her skin. "You'll heal. I'll be right here with you. Y' can lean on me, an' you'll heal. 'S long as y' don't give up, an' I ain't gonna let that happen."

There was her Dixon with his unwavering confidence in her, and she felt her heart lift, some of the weight dissolving from having unburdened herself. He would never judge her, never scorn her, but give her anything she needed to help her get better. She hated to let him go, having found the love she craved in his embrace, but eventually they'd have to leave the bathroom. She dried her eyes and offered him a hesitant smile. "Go on. Take your shower."

Daryl growled low in his throat, not liking the idea of conforming to Alexandria's standards. He'd rather find a pond or a stream for a quick dip to rid himself of the filth coating his skin.

"Please, Daryl."

He arched a brow at her, already feeling the need to give in to her wishes, but he wasn't going to make it easy for her. "Y' gonna get rid of the gran'ma clothes? Y' can still hide who y' really are from the others without wearin' this crap."

Carol knew she could do it, and really … what did she care what the community thought of her? If it meant so much to him … "Deal. Just don't give me any crap about how I act with them. It's important we find our place in this town, and if I have to play the housewife and den mother, then so be it."

He hopped off the counter, his lips turning up into a smug smirk as he stepped into the vee of her legs and began unbuttoning the hated blouse she'd worn under the cardigan. "A'right." He sucked in a breath as her creamy flesh was revealed, and he couldn't help dropping a kiss to the hollow of her throat.

"Daryl … what are you doing?" she breathed, feeling as if the bottom had dropped out of her stomach. Was this really happening? How long had she yearned to have him touch her like this, she wondered. It was nearly too good to be true.

His tongue darted out to nervously wet his lips as he lifted his gaze to hers, his hands stilling on her buttons. "Gettin' rid of th' granny clothes. Is this a'right? Y' want me t' stop?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know, Pookie. It depends on what you're planning after you get me out of them."

Daryl shrugged, relieved to see some of her old self return to her eyes. His gaze flickered over to the shower stall before returning to her. "Thought y' might want t' stay with me an' help scrub three weeks' worth o' walker guts offa me."

He was rewarded with a smile, one he hadn't seen in far too long. One which actually reached her eyes. "I'd strip naked and streak through a herd if it meant getting you in the shower."

Daryl's smoky blue gaze narrowed. "Stop," he growled, though the thought of her naked was doing remarkable things to his already heated flesh. She slipped his vest off his shoulders and laid it aside before tackling the buttons on his shirt. He sucked in a breath as her fingers brushed against his bare skin. His anxiety was rising, that uncomfortable itch beneath his skin. He knew she'd see his scars, it was inevitable, and he couldn't help but feel nervous.

Of course, knowing him as she did, she could easily tell what was bothering him. She stopped halfway down his stomach and pulled him to her, brushing her lips to his. "No hiding, remember? That goes for you as well." She nipped gently at his lips, pulling away before he could deepen the kiss. "We all have our fair share of scars, Daryl." Her fingers traced over a jagged white line on his chest where it stood out against his skin. "Badges of honor is what they are, proof that you survived, a testament to how very strong you are … here," she whispered, resting her hand over his heart.

He released a deep shuddering breath, his hands at her hips dragging her flush with his body. _His_ woman. Only she would turn something ugly into something noble. "Love you," he rasped, his throat aching with emotion he didn't know how to express. His hands shook as he tore the last few buttons of her shirt free, fumbling to get it off of her. It brought him satisfaction to know he'd ruined it and she wouldn't be able to wear it again. The gall of these people thinking they could change his Carol.

Carol wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers toying in the long strands of his hair as she smiled against his lips. "I love you too, Daryl. You can't even begin to imagine how much." Reluctantly, she wiggled out of his arms to start the shower, adjusting the spray to a comfortable temperature before returning to him. His eyes darkened, slowly raking over her form as she stood before him in just her bra and those hated tan slacks. Her nose wrinkled as she pulled the last few buttons of his shirt free and pushed it off his shoulders. "I swear I'm going to make a bonfire out of your clothes. They could probably walk out of here on their own."

"Yeah, well those pants an' shoes y' got on can join 'em," he declared, reaching for the button on her slacks. His cheeks heated, his eyes seeking her permission before he pushed them down past her hips, taking her underwear with them. She kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her pants, fighting her own blush as she stood nearly naked before him. Ed had ridiculed her slender form, always finding fault with her. Daryl, on the other hand, swept her from head to toe once her bra joined their ever-growing pile of clothes, a slow seductive smile forming on his mouth.

He discarded the rest of his own clothes before crushing her to him, needing to feel her bare flesh pressed to his. He growled softly as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. "So beautiful … _my_ woman, _my_ Carol."

Tears pricked her eyes at his praise, but she battled them away. She didn't want anything to ruin their moment together, especially her tears. Her hands trailed over his shoulders and down the length of his arms, appreciating each dip and curve of muscle playing beneath his skin. His fingers curled around hers as she stepped into the shower, pulling him along with her.

Daryl hissed as the hot spray met his back. How long had it been since he'd been able to indulge in a hot shower? Not since the farm, he was sure. His eyes closed in pleasure, having forgotten the curative power of hot water as it worked to ease the tension from his tired muscles. Carol tilted his chin up so the spray could soak through his long filthy locks, and he moaned. His hands tightened on her waist as she chuckled. "See what you've been fighting?" she teased.

He shook the water out of his eyes and arched a brow at her. "Shut it, you. Jus' took th' right motivation t' get me in here, s'all," he whispered shyly, the tips of his ears burning. It was becoming easier to tease her back, especially if it would earn him another of her laughs and see the hint of mischief in her lovely eyes. This was his Carol, not that cynical woman she'd been after Terminus.

"Well," she replied, reaching for the full bottle of shampoo on the ledge, "if this is what it takes, I'll be joining you more often."

Daryl held onto her as she worked the lather through his hair, biting back a groan of delight as her nails scraped over his scalp. Years of pain, of abuse at the hands of someone who should have loved him, had always made him shy away from the slightest touch. Yet, he craved hers. It was as necessary as the air he sucked into his lungs. He peeked at her from beneath his lashes, taking in her slender form. She was beautiful, curved in all the right places, her breasts high and proud with their dusky pink peaks, her hips flaring into a trim waist. His flesh tightened, making him feel constricted in his own skin, her hands on him arousing him more than he'd ever been in his life. He wasn't innocent, but sex had always been a means of release, an itch to scratch. Always, something had been missing for him. He shuddered as she lathered up the sponge in her hands and tackled his chest with it. It was _her_ _…_ that connection he seemed to share only with his woman. That was what he craved, and seemed to have finally found.

Carol scrubbed gently, removing layers of dirt, grit and several unknown substances she didn't care to think about, watching him warily. "Are you alright?" she asked, pleased and relieved he seemed to welcome her tender ministrations. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder if he was completely comfortable, knowing his aversion to touch.

He nodded slowly. "Mhmm," he hummed, lowering his head to kiss her lightly, one corner of his lips turning up. "Feels good. I like when y' touch me."

His confession took her by surprise, but it was no less welcome, giving her the confidence she needed to finish her task. Her fingertips grazed his belly, trailing through the thin line of hair past his navel, and she smiled at his low hiss. She glanced down, the sponge in her hand forgotten, her eyes widening at his obvious erection. It was her turn to blush a lovely crimson. "You really want me," she breathed, more to herself than to him, her surprise evident at having garnered such a reaction from him. Love and lust were two very different things, after all. Just because he'd professed his love, it didn't mean he wanted her. Or so she'd thought.

Daryl cradled her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing lightly along the smooth curve of her jaw. "Course I do."

Carol averted her gaze, unable to banish Ed's voice in her head, the scorn, the hate. He'd never hesitated to tell her she'd never be wanted by another man, that she was used up, unworthy, unlovable … She was glad for the water raining down on them so Daryl couldn't see the tears which spilled over her lashes. He wasn't the only one who had ghosts of his past to haunt him.

"Don't do it, woman," he warned, seeing the light from her eyes vanish. He wasn't going to let her torture herself with what had once been. "I ain't him. I'm not gonna hurt you." He tilted her chin up, brushing his lips to hers, and she relaxed into his embrace, his arms wrapping around her to draw her closer. "You're mine now, baby, an' y' know I'm gonna treat you right an' show you the respect an' love y' deserve."

It was easy to let go, listening to his assurances. Ed couldn't hurt her anymore. He took the sponge from her, adding more of the lavender and peony body wash and soothing it over her back as he held her. Her tight muscles relaxed beneath his touch, and she gave herself over to him. Heat pooled in her belly, a fire burning in her veins as he grew bolder, dropping the sponge so he could explore her with the rough pads of his fingers. "Daryl …" she moaned, her thumbs rubbing tiny patterns into his hips as he pulled her flush against him, his cock pressing into her belly.

One hand trailed up his chest, wrapping around the back of his neck to pull him down to meet her lips. It was almost as if he'd been waiting for her, afraid to go too far unless she was ready to receive him. Her heart fluttered at his gentle sipping kisses, never having had anyone care for her in such a way. Something broke within her, the dam she'd formed to contain her pain bursting apart and washing away under the flood of tenderness she held for the man in her arms. She was consumed with hope, wanting nothing more than a future with him. She'd just needed to accept him.

Daryl gave her waist a squeeze and slid his hands along her sides to his prize, cupping her breasts as her tongue slid along the seam of his lips. He moaned at the first brush of her tongue as it slipped into his mouth to duel with his. Fuck, his woman could kiss! He'd never been fond of kissing before. It was too personal, and a waste of time when he'd rather be done with the deed. Now, with her, he felt as if he could happily spend all day with his lips joined to hers and never grow tired. His thumbs brushed over her hardening nipples as he pulled his lips from hers, the need for air making him lightheaded. Yet, he couldn't get enough of her. He mapped a path along her jaw to her ear, nipping at the lobe before finding a sweet spot just below it.

Carol pressed further into him, arching her back as she rubbed her thighs together, an electrical charge seeming to radiate from the flesh beneath his questing hands to her aching core. There was an urgency to her now, a burning need only he could quench, and it was evident in her touch as she let her hands roam his body, her nails leaving fiery red trails over his chest as she dipped lower to take him in hand. He hissed as her small hand wrapped around him, stroking him gently.

"Too much?" she asked, sucking softly at his collarbone, marking him for all to see.

He covered her hand with his, firming her grip and showing her what he liked. "S'always too much with you, woman," he growled, backing her into the cool tiles of the shower wall and pressing his brow to hers. He watched her shiver, and it was only then that he realized the water showering down on them had grown cool. They wouldn't be able to stay. "Come t' bed with me …"

She regarded him sweetly from beneath her lashes, her eyes sloe-lidded and filled with desire. "Yes," she breathed, fighting to get a handle on her emotions.

"Y' sure?" he couldn't help but ask as he reached over and turned the shower off.

Sometimes, she couldn't understand him. As long as she'd waited for him, they were long overdue. How could he believe she'd ever deny him? She yanked one of the towels hanging from the rack and wrung some of the moisture from his hair before grabbing another to wrap around herself. Carol pulled him into another lingering kiss before nodding. "I'm sure."

Daryl blushed at the wicked smirk which formed on her lips, knotting the towel about his waist before following her out of the stall. He watched as she unlocked the door and poked her head out into the hall, listening for their family. When she turned to tell him the coast was clear, he threw the door wide and lifted her into his arms, leaving a mess of clothes on the floor behind them. He didn't care a bit who might see it either. They'd know soon enough that he'd claimed his woman. Living with so many in one house, he wasn't likely to be able to hide it. What surprised him most, was that he didn't want to.

"Where?"

Carol buried her face against his throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Next door on the right," she pointed, reaching out to turn the knob as he stopped before the barrier. Water droplets still trailed over his collarbone and down his chest, and he nearly dropped her as her tongue snaked out to catch one. Her laughter was music to his ears. He set her gently on her feet next to the bed, and she didn't waste time unknotting the towel slung low on his hips to pick up where they'd left off.

He gasped as she wrapped her fingers around him, this time with just the right amount of pressure. God, she was glorious, he thought, removing her towel and letting his hands find a firm grip on her waist. He eased back onto the bed and pulled her atop him, burying his face in the valley between her breasts as she continued to work him. "Tell me how t' please you, baby." He ducked his head, feeling awkward. "I fucked plenty o' times, but I ain't never made love t' no one. I ain't never felt like this for anyone before."

Carol tipped his chin up. "You're perfect. Just don't stop. Show me what it's like to be loved by you," she purred against his lips.

Daryl reached for her wrist, pulling it away from his cock before he lost what little control he was clinging to and embarrassed himself. He dropped a sweet kiss to her palm and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her beneath him. He brought his hands up, cradling her face as he stared down searchingly, losing himself in the deep pools of her eyes. "Love y' so much, Carol … so fuckin' much," he whispered, claiming her lips in a searing kiss. "I'm sorry it took me so long. I … I just thought it would make it easier … if somethin' happened."

Her fingers curled around his wrists, her thumbs caressing the points of his pounding pulse. "What changed your mind?"

"Atlanta," he said simply. "When that car hit y', an' I couldn't get t' y'. Noah was holdin' me back, tellin' me I couldn't help y', an' all I could think about was never bein' able t' tell y. I swore if I got y' back, if I could find a safe place for us, I'd find some way t' tell y'. I jus' don't think I can stand losin' y' again, woman."

Carol sniffled, biting back the sting of tears. Never would she have imagined – even in her wildest fantasies – he'd confess so much of his heart. It was another example of how he'd grown. "You won't. I won't run from you again, Daryl … I promise."

His fingers slid into her short silver curls, holding her still as he ravaged her mouth, pouring himself, everything he was or would be, into her. His Carol didn't make promises lightly, and this one took a weight off his chest, knowing she'd hold true to her word. He touched her in earnest then, her breathy little sighs and moans only encouraging him. He put his fears aside and focused on her pleasure, his rough hands a sharp contrast to her soft skin as they skimmed along her sides, nearing the little nest of curls between her thighs. She'd begged him not to stop, and he wouldn't, not until she asked.

Daryl wanted her so badly, to bury himself inside her and never let go, but he drew on his hunter's patience, taking his time and savoring every second. He watched her lovely features morph through a myriad of emotions as he continued to play her body, reading her as only he'd ever been able to do. She was well versed in hiding her feelings from the rest of their family, but not from him … never from him. It was his turn to groan as he stroked the delicate flesh between her thighs, her folds dripping. She writhed beneath him, his woman, loudly voicing her pleasure, telling him just how she liked to be touched.

Carol's knees fell farther apart under his gentle exploration, her eyes sloe-lidded and heavy as she watched him, her gaze filled with trust despite her previous aversion to sex. This was special and new, and she had never trusted anyone as she did Daryl. Her fingers coiled in the long strands of his still damp hair, pulling him into her kiss, sucking gently at his lower lip, a whimper rising in her throat as he slipped his fingers deep inside her. Her walls throbbed with need, clenching around his digits. She cried out, his thumb slowly circling her raw bundle of nerves, and her body trembled, desperate to have him inside her.

"S-Stop teasing, Daryl. I need you … inside me. Please!" she hissed, his fingers curling upwards and finding that elusive sweet spot. "Daryl …"

He froze, his head dropping to her shoulder as he groaned loudly. "Fuck! I ain't got a condom."

Carol smiled sadly, her fingers tightening in his hair as he moved to pull away from her. "There's … um, no need. I can't … I can't have any more children, Pookie. And it's been so long since I've been intimate with anyone. I'm clean."

The look he gave her was one of sadness, but also profound relief. She was the only woman he'd ever known he'd even considering having a child with, but it was unwise to want to bring a baby into the hell their world had become. "We got each other. That's all we need," he assured her.

He sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth as her clever fingers ghosted over his stomach, the muscles flexing beneath her touch. His eyes slammed closed as her hand wrapped around him, guiding him to her. How was he supposed to last? Her nails scored his firm ass as her hips rose to meet him, and he thought he'd lose his mind. Her tight wet walls shifting to accommodate him, his groin pressed flush to hers. _Think of nasty things_ , he howled inside his head … _Walkers during the summer, Maggie's cooking, Merle's feet when he forgot to change his socks_ _…_

Carol clenched her inner muscles, throwing her head back with a deep moan, holding him in a vise-like grip as he filled her so completely she thought she'd go mad from the pleasure.

Daryl clenched his jaw. "Christ, woman, I'm hangin' on by a thread here! Tell me what you need," he growled, pressing his brow to hers and sending up a quick prayer not to embarrass himself.

She wriggled beneath him, her nub rubbing against his pubic bone. "Move! I need you to move. Please, Daryl." Her teeth nipped sharply at his collarbone, and his hips snapped forward, eliciting a gasp from her parted lips. "Yes … like that!"

He thrust into her, his teeth clamping down on his lip to bite back a moan, feeling as if he'd come home. He tried to be gentle with her, setting a steady pace, her hips rising to meet his every thrust, but it wasn't enough for her. The seductive timbre of her voice begging him to go harder, deeper, faster, was his undoing. He'd give her the world in that moment, whatever she asked for was hers. He wrapped an arm about her waist, changing the angle so he'd find that sweet spot every time, allowing him to go deeper than before. Her hips slammed into his as he pounded into her, fulfilling her desires, answering her urgency with one of his own. Her thighs trembled, as did her lower lip as she caught his gaze, holding it as she fought to climb her peak.

"Let go, baby," he whispered, his lips finding hers as she heeded him and tumbled over the edge. Fire crackled at the base of his spine, his flesh tightening. The look in her eyes, one of pure love, her hand coming to rest over his heart … it was all he needed to find his own blessed release, spilling himself deep within her womb. He buried his face against the ivory column of her throat, his breath coming in short pants as he curled himself around her. He could have remained like that indefinitely if he weren't afraid of crushing her with his weight.

Though he felt boneless and more sated than ever before in his life, Daryl rolled to his side, pulling her into the comfort of his embrace. He'd never cuddled with a woman after sex, usually wanting to be away from them with all haste after he'd found his release, but not with Carol. She felt so right in his arms, his heart, his soul. She'd burrowed in, and had he wanted it, there would be no digging her out. He was hers … completely and irrevocably. Just as she was his.

Carol pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he pulled the blankets up over them. "Daryl … are you ok?" she asked, worried he'd be filled with recriminations.

A slow satisfied smile curled his lips as he lay there with her, his eyes closed. "I feel like I could sleep for a week … an' I'm a little hungry," he said honestly.

She snorted. "I'm not cooking tonight, Pookie."

He groaned. "But y' always cook."

Carol sighed, knowing she was about to have a fight on her hands. "If you're hungry, you'll have to go to the party with me tonight."

She waited with bated breath as he pulled back enough to look down at her. "What party?"

"Deanna's hosting a welcoming party for our group. There's going to be food and drink and the opportunity to introduce us all to the townsfolk."

"Ain't goin' t' no party, Carol," he stated adamantly, a dark frown drawing his brows together.

"I understand," she replied, pursing her lips into a pout. "It's a shame you won't be going though. Deanna was rather excited to introduce me to some of the eligible bachelors here in town. It'll be rather tedious without you there to warn them off with that Dixon scowl."

 _Bachelors? Men lusting after my woman?!_ He felt that anxious itch beginning to burn beneath his skin. "Oh, hell no!"

*.*.*

Carol woke sometime later to find Daryl propped up on an elbow, watching her sleep. He grinned sheepishly, a blush rising in his cheeks as her eyes fluttered open and caught his stare. He buried his flaming face against her neck as she pulled him to her. "Hey, did you sleep at all?" she asked, her fingers carding through his soft hair.

Daryl pressed closer, reveling in their embrace. Her legs were still tangled with his, her bare skin still flush against his. He couldn't remember a time he'd ever been so at peace. "Little while," he murmured, nipping lightly at the hollow of her throat. "Still not comfortable here. You ain't either, considerin' how much y' was tossin' an' turnin'."

She shrugged. "It's going to take a while to adjust. After so long out on the road, afraid to close our eyes for fear of having a walker come upon us while we sleep, wondering where our next meal would come from, or who we'd lose next, it will take a while to find our balance," she said sadly, averting her gaze.

He burrowed more into her and propped his chin between her breasts. "Kinda nice t' have a bed, though. Even if it is too soft, an' my woman wiggles too much in her sleep."

Carol trailed her fingertips lovingly over his cheek, a soft look in her eyes. "Is that what I am now?" she asked, arching a brow. "Your woman? I do rather like the sound of that." She truly did. She didn't feel oppressed as she had as Ed's wife. Daryl fully possessed her heart, but he'd never try to assert his control over her.

Daryl rolled over onto his back, pulling her with him so she was half draped over his chest. "Mine," he growled, claiming her lips in a gentle kiss.

"What the hell happened to the bathroom?!" could be heard from the hallway outside of their room. Carl sounded completely disgruntled. "I am _not_ cleaning this mess, Dad!"

Carol giggled, breaking their kiss. "We did leave it rather messy. I should go help him."

The hunter shook his head. "Or we could jus' stay here," he whispered suggestively, his lips mapping a hot path to her ear. He heard her sigh breathily as his arms tightened about her. "Jus' me an' you?" His tone was hopeful as he brought his lips to the crook of her neck and sucked gently at her flesh.

She was seconds away from giving into him when the door was thrown wide. She squeaked in alarm, Daryl pulling the sheet up to cover her back.

"Carol, Tara sent this over … oh shit!" Rick had been looking down at the shirt in his hands he'd been asked to deliver, but they widened exponentially as they lifted to locate her in the room and found her hiding her face in Daryl's shoulder.

"What th' fuck, man?! Y' cain't knock?!" Daryl roared, throwing a pillow at his best friend.

"I-I-I'm sorry! We just got back from Maggie's and … well, Tara wanted me to bring this to Carol … and she's never had anyone in her room before … fuck," he gave up, already having slapped a hand over his eyes. "I'm just gonna leave this here and … yeah, I'm gonna go."

Carol watched him toss the shirt on her dresser, and winced as he ran into the wall next to the door before feeling his way out of the room. He was back a moment later, his face flaming and eyes averted as he pulled the door shut behind him. She took one look at Daryl, his face a lovely scarlet in contrast with his scowl, and burst out laughing.

"Ain't funny, woman! I'm installin' a lock on that door," he grumbled petulantly.

She leaned over to give him a kiss, and patted him on the center of his chest when she pulled away. "Playtime is over, Pookie. Time to get ready for the party."

"Some party. I don't wanna go make nice with th' locals."

Carol went to the dresser where she'd stored some of the clothes Deanna had sent over for her, ignoring his pout. "I promise we won't stay long."

He smirked as an idea occurred to him. "I ain't got nothin' t' wear."

"There are clean clothes in your room," she shot him down. "I didn't know whether or not you'd want to share at the time I chose it for you, but I left your pack there and a few toiletries and clothes from the pantry."

Daryl didn't like the way she sounded, more vulnerable than he'd seen her lately. Without a care for his state of undress, he rolled from the bed and pulled her into his arms. "I wanna be where y' are, Carol. Thought I'd made myself clear on that."

"I want to be with you too. Which is why I want you to go over to Deanna's with me," she sighed against his chest. "They're all strangers to me too, Daryl. It'll be better to have you by my side, less awkward if I know you'll be there to catch me if I stumble."

"Y' got this, baby," he breathed, tilting her chin up and pressing his brow to hers. "You're th' strongest woman I know. You'll have 'em eatin' out of th' palm of your hand in no time. But y' ain't gotta worry … I ain't gonna let y' fall."

Carol closed her eyes and let the weight of her worries fall from her slim shoulders. She could hear their housemates scrambling to get ready, but she couldn't seem to pull herself from his embrace. For the first time in a long while, she didn't feel alone. His love enveloped her to the marrow of her bones, and she knew she could get through whatever fate tossed their way. They were going to be ok.

"I love you, Daryl," she whispered against his lips.

He kissed her deeply. "Love y' more."

 **A/n: I really enjoyed writing this for y'all. I hope you liked it too :D**


End file.
